


The Value of a Brother

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, OC death, Pick who dies, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: The Googles have been kidnapped by someone determined to make them suffer. To that end, Google is asked to choose which of his brothers will die. It's an impossible choice, but if he doesn't make it, he'll lose them all.Whumptober 2020 Day 2: In the Hands of the EnemyPrompt: "Pick Who Dies"
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947961
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Value of a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT related to the Project Sunset series, I apparently just like hurting the Googles XD Google loves all three of his brothers, so uh, this is pretty rough for him ;w;
> 
> Enjoy!

Google wakes somewhere unfamiliar. His systems take a moment to recalibrate. Last he knew he was with his brothers, on an outing Oliver insisted on. But now? Google keeps his eyes closed a moment longer to find out.

In that moment, he can sense he’s been chained to a chair, but has not been gagged. He can hear mechanical sounds from elsewhere in the room, whirring and robotic breathing, that tells him his brothers are here, too. But the sounds are muffled, pointing to something between them. When Google opens his eyes, he sees what that thing is: A clear plexiglass wall, beyond which are his brothers, each chained to their own chairs and beginning to rouse. If Google were free, he could smash the glass wall and free his brothers immediately, but he can already tell that the chains around himself are too strong to break. Oliver is the first to wake completely, and he immediately panics, eyes starting to glow bright yellow.

“What, where are we?!” he cries, looking around and struggling desperately in his chair. His eyes meet Google’s, and he tries to lurch forward. “Blue, what’s happening??”

“Be calm,” Google tells him, voice steady, “We’ll figure this out.”

“Fucking shit!” Chrome spits as he wakes, stomping his feet as much as he’s able.

“We’ve been kidnapped,” Plus murmurs, “But for what reason? And by whom?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask,” says a new voice, distorted by a modulator, “We’re here to play a game.”

All four Googles whip their heads towards the voice, and see a person walking through a door into the room with the triplets. They’re wearing bulky clothing that conceals their form, including a bandana over the lower half of their face that’s no doubt concealing their voice modulator.

“Who the hell are you?” Chrome growls, “And how’d you even do this??”

“I have a lot of skills,” the kidnapper says, “And I have some beef with your boss.”

“Damien did something to you, didn’t he?” Google sighs, thoroughly pissed. Dark is well-known to ruin humans’ lives for fun, and this must just be another. The kidnapper’s shrug confirms it. Google may just kill Dark once they escape.

“What does that have to do with us?” Oliver asks, nervous.

“Well,” the kidnapper says, walking casually through the room, “Damien took so much from me that I’d thought I’d take a little something from him, too.” The kidnapper passes Plus, then Chrome, before standing behind Oliver. Oliver cranes his head up to look at them. “But I’ll be a bit nicer. Damien never gave me a choice. But I’m better than him, and I’m giving you a choice.” They look at Google. “Giving _you,_ specifically, a choice.”

“What kind of choice?” Google mutters, but he fears he already knows.

“This kind.” The kidnapper pulls a pistol from his waistband, and all three triplets jump. “You pick which one I shoot, and then the rest of you go home.”

The triplets explode in shouts, Oliver crying out in fear, Chrome raging, and Plus yelling indignantly. Google’s expression hardens.

“Oh, and no choosing yourself,” the kidnapper adds, “That doesn’t count.”

“And if I choose none?” Google growls.

“Then they all die,” the kidnapper says, “And it’ll be your fault. You’ll have the same fate I do, expect you’ll have chosen it. Poetic, right?”

Google glares, and considers the situation. This person may have managed to kidnap all four Googles and trap them, but he hasn’t jammed their internet connection or broken their software. Google finds himself fully able to send an emergency ping to Dark and Wilford’s cell phones, and he suspects his brothers are doing the same. Perhaps Plus is pinging Dr. Iplier as well, and Chrome pinging Yandere, and Oliver pinging Bim and his many friends among the egos. It’s only a matter of time before they realize the Googles need help, and before Dark and Wilford follow their signal to rescue them.

But they might not have very long.

“No, we have to get out of here!” cries Oliver, eyes still neon yellow in distress and beginning to tear up, “We can’t let this happen!”

“These chains are too strong,” Plus gasps.

“Fuck you!” Chrome yells at the kidnapper.

“Pick one,” the kidnapper says to Google, ignoring Chrome. “You have to have a least favorite, right?”

“How can you expect me to choose?” Google snaps, “They are all equally valuable to me. You cannot expect me to willingly send any of them to slaughter.”

“Alright, alright,” the kidnapper says placatingly, “Let’s try an easier question then. Who’s your favorite? Who can we mark as ‘safe’ right off the bat?”

“I already said that they are all equally valuable to me,” Google growls.

“Everyone has a favorite sibling,” the kidnapper laughs, “I know I did, back before Damien killed them all.”

“That’s what this is about!?” Plus shouts, “Some half-baked misdirected revenge??”

“C’mon, give me one,” the kidnapper says to Google, “Who’s your favorite? Who’s safe?”

It’s not entirely true that Google values all the triplets equally. He values two of them equally, as little brothers and trusted friends. But one of them…Oliver is different. Oliver was the hardest for Google to know, the hardest for him to understand and befriend. But Google couldn’t help but be endeared to him, to his sunny attitude and unabashed love for the rest of his brothers. He even cared for Google straight away, despite hardly knowing him at all. The fact that they were cut from the same cloth was enough for him. It’s no wonder that he captured the hearts of practically everyone in Ego Inc., because he has Google’s heart, too. Though Google never says so to the others, not even to Oliver, it’s the truth: Oliver is his favorite brother.

But how could he admit that now? How could he admit that here?

“I’ll give you a bit to think, but I need an answer soon,” the kidnapper says, “Or I’ll consider your choice forfeited.”

 _“Just pick one,”_ Chrome says over their internal communication server. The kidnapper cannot hear him this way. _“Even if it’s not me, just pick one of us to be safe.”_

 _“That would at least buy us some time,”_ Plus adds, _“If you stall long enough, we can be rescued before one of us gets hurt.”_

 _“Choose someone, Google, please,”_ Oliver says, and oh hell, even his inner voice is close to tears, _“This person’s serious about choosing for you, I can tell!”_

Google can tell, too. He takes a deep breath, even though he doesn’t need it. The kidnapper notices.

“Well? Who’s safe?”

“…Oliver,” Google says, quiet, “The one in the yellow shirt.”

Oliver’s eyes widen, a few tears leak out. Chrome and Plus’s expressions tighten, but they nod. They understand. They agree with Google’s choice. They love Oliver, too.

“Blue,” Oliver whimpers, touched and relieved and terrified all at once.

“See, was that so hard?” asks the kidnapper. They’re clearly smiling under their bandana. “I can’t let him go yet, obviously, but at least I know someone I’m sparing.” They move away from Oliver to stand between Chrome and Plus. “Alright, now we’re getting somewhere. Only one more choice. Who’s it gonna be?”

Google hesitates. He knows that even getting shot might not kill either of his brothers. The most important part of their body is their core, and a point-blank bullet there would certainly spell the end. But considering their chests are covered by the chains keeping them in their chairs, Google knows that the kidnapper is more likely to shoot them in the head. While that would certainly kill all but the luckiest humans, it’s not instant death for a Google. Even with their brain severely damaged, they can survive for minutes after injury as long as their core is intact.

They _can_ survive. But it doesn’t mean they will. It’s a huge risk, one that Google doesn’t want to take. None of the others want to risk it either, if their behavior is any indication.

“Please no, don’t hurt them!” Oliver screams, still teary, “This isn’t the way, this isn’t going to make you feel better!!”

“What do you know about ‘the way’?” the kidnapper sneers, “And how do you know this won’t make me feel better?”

“Damien doesn’t even like us,” Chrome mutters, “If you wanted to piss him off there are better targets to choose from.”

“Even if he doesn’t like you personally,” the kidnapper says, “I bet he likes having you around, considering how strong you all are. Besides, do you really expect me to believe that, considering the situation you’re in?”

“Once this is over, Damien is going to kill you,” Plus says, with only the slightest tremor in his voice, “Whether he likes us personally or not, he’s going to destroy you for killing one of us.”

“He’s welcome to it,” the kidnapper growls, “He’s already destroyed everything else. He needs to know what it’s like to lose. Someone else has to lose something. It can’t just be me.”

Help should be coming soon. There’s no way no one’s seen the Googles’ pings. Someone has to be on their way, maybe even multiple people. But Google has no way of knowing when they’ll arrive.

“How can I be sure you’ll let the rest of us live?” Google asks, “What’s stopping you from killing us all once you’ve killed one?”

The kidnapper laughs, loud and long.

“Oh, good question,” they say breathlessly as their laughter dissipates, “But I only need to kill one of you to make a point. The more of you are left alive, the more of you get to suffer. And after everything I’ve lost, after all I’ve suffered, it’ll take more than one other person’s suffering to match.”

“You’re a nutcase,” Chrome snarls.

“Says the one still in the hot seat,” retorts the kidnapper. They look at Google. “You’re running out of time. You have to choose.”

Google hesitates again. Plus and Chrome are equal to him, equally valuable, equally loved. They are equals in make, in strength, equally as likely to survive getting shot in the head – or not survive. Losing either brother would hurt the other’s twin beyond imagining, would cause Oliver endless grief, would make Google regret it forever. Where the hell is help? Where the hell is Dark or Wilford or anyone??

 _“Choose,”_ the kidnapper growls, impatient, “Or I’m choosing for you.”

Google has to, he knows he has to, but he can’t. He can’t ever choose between his brothers. It was hard enough picking Oliver to be saved, despite truly favoring him. How could he choose between the twins? Between Plus and Chrome? Between his analytical mini-me brother, and his strong spitfire brother? Which sound would he miss more; Chrome yelling at Mario Kart or Plus cursing a tricky line of code? Which sight would he miss more; Chrome’s eyes glowing red at the slightest provocation or Plus’s tongue poking through his lips when he concentrates? Not even Google can assign a number to these things, not even Google can objectively calculate their worth.

“You have five seconds,” says the kidnapper, readying their gun.

The triplets explode in a cacophony of anger and fear and despair, shouting and screaming, all of which the kidnapper ignores.

_Oh no._

“Five…”

_Why has no one showed up!?_

“Four…”

_God, do I really have to choose??_

“Three…”

_Fuck, I don’t have a choice, do I?_

“Two…”

Google searches on his database, finds a coin flip app. He assigns Chrome to heads, Plus to tails, and flips. He does this in a fraction of a second. He has no other way of choosing. The simulated flip occurs, and Google has his answer.

“One–”

“Alright!” Google interrupts, shouting over his brothers. They fall silent and stare at him, and the kidnapper does the same. Once again, Google can tell they’re smiling.

“Alright what?” they ask.

“I’ve…I’ve made my choice,” Google says, voice quiet. Oliver whimpers, Plus gasps, Chrome sputters in anger.

“Who, then?” the kidnapper asks, still gleeful. “Who’s getting sacrificed?”

Even after the coin flip app, even knowing that this choice is no worse than the other, even knowing that this cannot be avoided, Google can hardly get his mouth to form the words.

“Plus,” he says, merely a whisper, “Green shirt.”

The effect is immediate. Oliver bursts into sobs. Chrome shouts, fighting his chains harder than before, trying to reach for his twin. But Plus does nothing. He only stares back at Google, eyes wide and astonished and just a little wet.

“I’m sorry,” Google gasps, “I’m sorry, Plus, I love you.” He realizes he’s crying when he feels coolant tears running down his cheeks, when he tastes their odd sweetness as they reach the corners of his lips.

“That’s all you had to do,” says the kidnapper, “It’s only gonna hurt him for a second, a much nicer mercy than I got.”

Google says nothing, only glares with icy blue eyes still dripping tears.

In the next moment, the kidnapper points the gun into the back of Plus’s head, and fires.

Oliver screams, wailing at the top of his lungs. Chrome screams too, screeching and spitting with rage, yet he’s crying too, nearly as hard as Oliver. Google just stares, frozen and numb, tears still sliding down his face, as he looks at Plus’s slumped-over body, at the oil soaking his hair and dripping down onto his jeans and the floor below.

_I did this. This is my fault._

“Alright, I’m keeping my promise,” the kidnapper says, ignoring the room’s commotion and putting their gun away. “I’ll let you all free, starting with–”

The lights go out. There is no light at all, save the distressed glow of each Google’s eyes.

“About fucking time!!” Chrome howls.

The kidnapper looks around wildly, but never sees Dark behind them. A flick of Dark’s aura snaps their neck in an instant, and their body disappears, teleported to the void to rot so the death will go unnoticed. Google has enough time to think that such a quick death was too kind to the kidnapper before flashes of aura break apart his brothers’ chains. Oliver and Chrome rise and shout and rush to Plus, and oh Plus, he slumps to floor bonelessly and lands with a thud.

A set of hands snaps Google’s chains from behind, but Google doesn’t so much as glance back to see who it is. He doesn’t even think enough to guess. The moment he’s freed, he jumps out of his chair and smashes through the glass wall like he’s wanted to since he woke up in this place. He beelines for Plus just as Oliver and Chrome already have. Oliver is wailing and Chrome is shaking with rage as Google kneels and takes Plus into his arms.

“Green,” he gasps. He supports Plus’s head on instinct, and his hand immediately becomes sticky with oil. Though the power’s still out, Google can see Plus’s closed eyes and slack jaw. For once, Google doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t have a solution or an answer, nothing in his entire database points him towards a resolution. He can only hold Plus close as regret washes over him.

“Green, I’m so sorry,” Google whispers, pressing his forehead to Plus’s.

He hears Chrome roar in anger and jump up, hears his heavy footsteps striding away towards Dark. Oliver scrambles up to follow him in a hurry.

“Where the hell were you!?” Chrome screams at Dark, “While you were fucking around doing who knows what Plus was getting _shot!!”_

“Well, _that_ doesn’t sound very grateful of you,” mumbles Wilford, having come to Dark’s side after freeing Google.

“Fucking bite me!” Chrome yells, “My brother is dead because you were too late!!”

“I will forgive this outburst,” Dark growls, irritated but unruffled, “If you can get a handle on your temper within the next minute.”

“Red, please, stop, just stop!” Oliver shrieks from beside him, still in tears but desperately trying to diffuse the situation.

“Fuck you!” Chrome howls at Dark, ignoring Oliver, “My brother is dead!! _Fuck you!!”_

Google knows he should intervene, he should get up and keep Chrome from further angering Dark, comfort both Chrome and Oliver so they can all go home. But how can they go home with Plus gone? How can they go home and keep going with one of them dead? It’s not “all” if it’s not four. Google remembers being so annoyed with Mark for creating four mini-me’s for Google to look after, he remembers how he suddenly had three baby egos to be responsible for. But he remembers growing to like them, then growing to love them, as though an android could have family, as though an android could have flesh and blood brothers. Oliver may be Google’s favorite, but he needs all three. Each Google needs all three of his brothers. They aren’t the same apart. They could never be the same without Plus.

Google holds Plus tight against him, eyes still leaking tears nearly without his notice. But it’s when he brings Plus against his chest that he notices something, that he hears something.

The faintest whirring coming from Plus’s core.

Google pulls away to look at Plus more clearly, unable to believe his ears. The sound is too quiet even for Google to hear just that short distance away, but scanning Plus over reveals the faintest signs of life. His vitals are too low, his numbers are in single digits, in fractions, but they aren’t at zero. His core has functionality, however limited.

Plus is alive.

“He’s alive,” he murmurs, astonished.

“Blue?” asks Oliver, confused and afraid but hopeful.

Google looks over his shoulder to Oliver, and meets eyes with Chrome, too, whose shocked expression mirrors Google’s. Dark and Wilford are also watching with interest.

“He’s alive,” Google repeats, louder and stronger. “He’s still alive, but he’s badly hurt, and we don’t have much time.” He stands, scooping Plus up. His circuits alight with determination, with hope. “We can save him, but we have to hurry.”

There’s hardly any time to rejoice in it. The next minutes and hours are lost in a blur the moment Dark teleports them all back home. The control room doesn’t have all the parts needed to heal Plus completely, but there’s enough for the Googles to get him stable and buy time to find the rest soon later. Google has six screens up at once, two looking for parts and one checking Plus’s vitals and three zooming in on the inside of Plus’s head, outlining the path of the bullet. Chrome and Oliver help repair Plus too; Oliver’s steady hands pull out shards of broken metal with forceps and Chrome finds parts even faster than Google. But Google does the most work, Google feels responsible. This is his fault, and he has to fix it.

Eventually, finally, Plus is fully healed and finally wakes. Google is still there beside him, just as he was throughout Plus’s healing.

“Plus,” he murmurs, reaching out a hand to cup Plus’s cheek.

But Plus’s eyes well up just like they did before he was shot, and he turns sadly away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! They absolutely make my day :'3


End file.
